This Time In My Life
by love is war
Summary: What happens when Miroku falls in Love with a beautiful princess who is already engaged to be married? Will he quit his perverted ways to be himself with her? SongStory fic rating just to be safe.
1. 1st Chapter

**Disclaimer- If I owned Inuyasha I would not be wasting my time here.**

**Introduction **

The wind was blowing heavily that night all around the group. They had just got out of a huge fight with Naraku that had him wounded badly. Almost to the point of where they would've succeeded at killing him if he hadn't vanished out of sight at the last moment. Since Naraku would be gone for a while to heal, they decided to take a break. So Kagome decided to head back home and go to school for a little while. It was late at night when they had finally reached the well to say their good-byes. She promised to be back soon and disappeared down into the well.

"Can we find somewhere to sleep now I think Shippo is dead tired" Sango's voice rang out as they headed in another direction.

"Shippo's always tired I say since Naraku is so weak we could get a head start at continuing to find the shards" Inuyasha replied head up into the air as if that was final.

"Lady Sango is quiet right Inuyasha I do believe after a night like tonight we all deserve a nice rest" Miroku replied then pointed to a nearby stream.

"That would be a nice place to rest" he said and all of them followed him that way.

"Well you babies can go sleep I'm going to look for more shards"Inuyasha said and ran off into the darkness of the forest. No one cared just set up some sleeping bags and lied down under the stars.

As Shippo fell asleep and Sango lied down to rest Miroku patted the spot next to him. "Why don't you come join me Ms. Sango?" He said perverted like. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. Miroku smirked and shut his eyes.

As night lingered on Miroku was awaken by a terrible dream he had of being sucked into his arm. He had that dream a lot lately and had really hopped to overcome it someday. As he sat up in his sleeping bag he saw a shadow linger down to the stream. As he looked he noticed that it was a girl. He watched as she stepped into the water her clothes on and all obviously oblivious of the curious monk staring her way. She stepped further into the water and swiftly went under. Miroku got up out of his sleeping bag and walked over to the water as he stared down into it a few moments later he realized this girl had no intention of ever coming back up to shore.

"Oh my" he muttered and instantly jumped into the water and grabbed her arm pulling her back up.

"Stop it stranger unhand me this instant!" She cried out. Up close Miroku saw the beauty of this girl. Her long black hair and crystal blue eyes filled with tears.

"Ms I am sure whatever is happening in your life this is not the answer" he said softly trying to calm her in any way possible.

"You have no clue what is going on with me, you don't know me at all!" She snapped back yanking her hand away from his and storming out of the water. He followed

"Yes this is true but I do know I care enough for your life. It's to valuable to end so quickly" He replied

She turned to him and sighed "I thank you kind sir for your care but I must get back to my home" and with that he watched as she ran off into the forest. It was just then that he noticed his heart was pounding.

**My first fanfic more to come I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly Jealous **

The next day Sango woke to find Miroku wide awake and staring off into the distance. She stood and went over to him.

"Have you slept at all Miroku?" she asked with a slightly worried tone. He didn't even look at her but replied,

"yeah a little." She was pretty surprised normally he'd be all over her.

"Was it another bad dream?" she asked sitting beside him. He had been having nightmares for a while now and usually he would wake her up and talk about it.

"Yeah sort of" he replied and she wondered what had happened. He was seriously starting to freak her out sitting there like he just saw a ghost or something.

"I saw a girl" he whispered all of a sudden and she turned to him.

"She was going into the lake to try to end her life. I…I had saved her and told her not to do it. Then she disappeared." For the first time since she came over he turned and looked at Sango.

"I stayed up for the rest of the night after that just to be sure…I wasn't dreaming" Sango couldn't help but roll her eyes. _This would be about a girl _she thought to herself feeling slightly envious.

"Oh I see. Well if that's all I'm going to go make some breakfast." She said and stalked off.

"Fine, I'm going to go walk to gather my thoughts" he replied standing and heading off into the forest.

Miroku walked slowly along staring down at the forest floor. _She was so breathtakingly beautiful, _he thought to himself_. It was as if I was staring at a piece of heaven_. As he walked into another area he came to a hot spring. It was pretty big and the warm mist coming from it felt so good. Quickly, he pulled off his belongings and stepped into the hot water. He leaned up against a rock and sighed comfortably. He really needed this. Slowly he moved wading around in the water when he bumped into something. He jumped to find himself face to face with the girl from last night. She screamed covering herself.

"What are you doing this is a private spring." She yelled.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I just came upon it and thought I could…wait a second were you trying to end your life again?" he asked all of a sudden. She blushed slightly.

"No not this time I just came in to relax and gather my thoughts" she replied honestly. Miroku laughed all of a sudden. He just found the whole situation pretty funny. She stared at him like he was nuts then smirked slightly until they were both laughing uncontrollably. When they stopped to catch their breaths she said.

"I'm Mia by the way" He smiled "Miroku and it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She grinned at him. "Same here, I was going to head back now would you like to join me for breakfast?" She asked.

"Of course I would" he replied. Then they went in separate directions to change back into there clothes. For once in Miroku's life he didn't even try to look at her. He wanted to be different with her. When they were both dressed he walked along side her forgetting all about Sango.

Miroku was completely astonished to find out that Mia lived in a huge palace. They arrived after a long walk and went into the dinning hall to find a table filled with all sorts of food. Miroku was practically salivating as he said,

"W…wow" Mia just shrugged. "Go ahead and help yourself to anything you like… I kind of owe you my life anyway right?" Miroku's cheeks burned and replied.

"Well I don't know about that, but I am pretty hungry" Mia sat beside Miroku and put some food on her hand crafted plate. Following her lead he did the same. "So, I'm guessing by now you've realized who I really am" She said eating a breakfast sandwich a strand of her dark hair falling into her eyes.

"Are you a princess?" He asked and she nodded swallowing.

"Princess Amelia Michelle Kauri Houjoki to be exact but I prefer Mia" Just as the words came out of her mouth the double doors opened and in stepped two guys. Miroku knew right away that the one was her father just by the way he dressed in such expensive apparel.

"Father? Kyoto? What are you two doing back so early?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Well dear, while we were gone on our trip, Kyoto here asked my permission to marry you." He replied

"Isn't that fabulous Amelia we will be married in a week" Kyoto addedMiroku's heart dropped.

"What? Does my permission mean anything to any of you?" She argued angrily. Her father smiled uneasily.

"Well of course it does dear but you and prince Kyoto have been friends since you were in diapers I just figured that…"

"Well you figured wrong! I'm twenty two years old I can make my own damn decisions…and I will not marry Kyoto" She yelled then stormed out of the room. The two stared at Miroku.

"Well I'm just going to…" then he got up and ran after her.


End file.
